Magistra Puparum
by nana98
Summary: Voici ma toute première fiction qui traitera du couple Negi X Asuna, avec un soupçon de Card Captor Sakura (Episode 5). Après, les incidents du monde magique, Negima est de retour 4 ans après à l'université. Évangeline s'inscrit à un club de couture où elle fabriquera deux poupées qui ressembleront à nos deux héros, à l'aide de son pouvoir Pactio, elle fera revivre ses poupées...
1. Un Nouveau Club

_Magistra Puparum_

Le cours d'Anglais se termina, comme à son habitude, Évangeline A.K. Mc. Dowell n'a rien fait en cours, elle était la tête dans les bras et s'était endormie sur le pupitre de la table mais Negi Springfield, 14 ans, professeur de la terminale A ne dit rien car il en a fait la promesse avec la vampire, mais elle a promis d'aller en cours après un combat, il y a maintenant 4 ans entre notre magicien et notre vampire dans lequel Negi a gagné.

Après être sortie de la salle, c'était la fin des cours, tout le monde alla dans les dortoirs et Évangeline devait rentrer chez elle avec Chachamaru, mais Éva s'arrêta et souffla :

"Pfff...Je me suis tellement ennuyer aujourd'hui, pourquoi il a fallu que j'accepte de venir en cours ? Et en plus les clubs, c'est tout le temps la même chose qu'on est en train de faire...

-Alors mon thé n'est pas bon, Maîtresse. Dit Chachamaru

-Non, c'est pas ça, il est délicieux ton thé mais c'est juste qu'ils devraient un peu changer leurs programmes.

-Oh, j'ai eu peur, Maîtresse."

Mais soudain, le robot s'arrêta devant le panneau d'affichage...

"Eh, regardez, Maîtresse

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Il y a un nouveau club qui va faire son entrée, le club de couture.

-Ah bon !?

-Oui, vous pouvez vous y inscrire demain, en plus vous êtes très douée en couture, Maîtresse.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau.

Bon allez, rentrons, moi je suis fatiguée. Bailla Éva

-Oui, Maîtresse..."

Le ciel était noir avec une pleine lune, dans la petite maison de notre vampire, toute était agité, Éva n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme tous les soirs, elle faisait un cauchemard où Nagi apparaît, c'est alors qu'elle se reveilla en sursaut, avec sa forme originelle, en adulte avec Chachamaru à son chevet.

"Encore ce cauchemard, Maîtresse ?

-Bah, oui, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça soit ?

-Pardon, Maîtresse.

-Bon, je vais faire un tour.

-Attendez, je vais vous accompagnez !

-Non, pas le peine, je sais me débrouiller toute seule quand même, je ne veux pas de sang humain, ce soir et en plus je fais cette promesse à ce morveux...

-Oui, vous avez raison mais soyez prudente, Maîtresse.

-Ouais, ouais...

À plus tard !

Au revoir, Maîtresse !"

Et c'est alors qu'elle s'envola dans les airs...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Asuna, Negi et Konoka...

Comme par hasard, Negi était aussi dans un cauchemard...

"Papa, papa..."Cria t-il dans son cauchemard

Il se reveilla en sursaut, la sueur sur son front.

"Encore ce cauchemard." Dit-il

Puis il entendit un bruit sourd dehors...

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?"

Il regarda partout mais il ne vit rien.

"Ce doit être encore Évangeline qui se ballade dans le coin.

Bon, mais c'est pas ça, mais moi je suis fatigué"

C'est alors que comme toutes les nuits, il alla en haut du lit superposé et va rejoindre Asuna, savant qu'il va recevoir une bonne leçon, demain matin.

Le lendemain matin, Asuna se leva pour aller distribuer les jours, elle sentait une bosse dans son lit qui est plus grand qu'elle (sachant que notre rousse à 18 ans), et se verra être Negi...

"Grrr...Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là, cet idiot, encore un bébé qui fait des cauchemards, franchement, il peut pas dormir seul comme un enfant de son âge ?"

C'est alors qu'elle leva la main, prêt à lui frapper mais elle un visage si paisible, si mignon, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son sommeil.

-Oh, mais qu'est ce que je fais, moi ?"

Il faut que me calme, il est grand maintenant et son visage est si mignon quand il dort."

Asuna sourit et rougi légerement tout en regardant son visage endormi. (Eh oui, en ce moment Asuna est devenue de moins en moins colérique)

Puis soudain, elle regarda son réveil...

Oh, mince, je vais ètre en retard !"

Elle s'habilla, pris sa douche, se maquilla, se coiffa vite fait puis partie pour son travail.

Du côté de Évangeline et de Chachamaru...

Nos deux héroïnes de baladèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que notre vampire rompt le silence...

"C'est oú alors ce club de couture ?

-C'est juste ici, Maîtresse.

C'est alors que toute deux s'inscrivent dans ce club, et ces deux virent aussi Ayaka, Chizuru, Madoka et les deux jumelles Fûka et Fumika qui participe.

La jeune femme qui les accueilla était nouvelle dans l'établissement et semblait avoir une trentaine d'années elle avait l'air d'être gentille.

"Bon, rendez-vous à 16h30, dans la salle 218, mesdemoiselles. Dit la jeune femme.

Pendant le cours d'Anglais, Éva avait l'air de bonne humeur et recopia son cours dans son cahier, ce qu'elle ne fit pas d'habitude, Negi était très surpris qu'elle suivait le cours mais il ne fait comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et continua son cours.

Mais quelque chose intrigua la vampire, Negi avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose, qui était bien sûr Asuna qui était en train de rêvasser aussi, une main sur son menton, avec un sourire jusqu'au yeux, rougissant légèrement.

"Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Asuna...

-Qu'était ce, Maîtresse ?

-Bah, en ce moment je trouve qu'elle de moins en moins folle, elle ne me frappe presque plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient de plus en plus mature...

-Vous pensez que c'est pour quel raison, Maîtresse ?

-Notre jeune professeur évidemment...

-Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle a un comportement bizarre envers Negi-sensei.

-Cela m'étonne pas, en plus, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble..."

C'est alors que Negi interrogea quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un devrait être...

"Asuna-san, pouvez-me lire ce passage ?

"Hein, euh, quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe, un monstre, où suis-je ?"

C'est alors que tout le monde rigola...

"Nous sommes en classe, Asuna-san et non il n'y pas de monstres !

-Qu'est ce qui voulait que je passe ? Chuchota Asuna à Konoka.

-Il voulait que tu lises un passage dans le livre mais toi qui est tellement tête en l'air. Répondit Konoka

-Oui, je sais, c'est quelle page et quelle ligne ?

-Page 30, paragraphe 3, ligne 72.

-Ah ok, merci !

-Alors je vous attends Asuna-san ? Dit Negi avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Pourquoi moi ? Il y a plein d'autres à interroger !

-Je fais par ordre alphabétique et maintenant, c'est votre tour.

-Euh, alors page 30, ah voilà...

Hein, mais c'est quoi ce charabia, j'arrive pas à lire !"

C'est alors, que toute la classe se torda de rire...

"On se calme tout le monde !"

Bon, c'est pas grave Asuna-san, je vais interroger quelqu'un d'autre. Dit le jeune professeur.

"Moi, je veux bien Negi-sensei, vu que notre Asuna est un singe...Dit notre déléguée

-"_There is all difference in the world between treating people equally and attempting to make them equal._

_F.A. Hayek"_

-Très bien, Ayaka-san !

-Merci, Negi-sensei ! "

C'est alors que notre jeune rousse fut prise de jalousie...

"C'est qui que tu traite de singe, grosse truie ? Dit Asuna, rouge de colère

-Parle pas pour toi, qui aime bien les vieux ! Répondit Ayaka

-Au moins, c'est pas pire, la pédophile !

-Et toi, la plus pauvre de la classe !

-Oh, et tu te crois plus supérieur aux autres avec ton oncle richissime !

-Grrr...Grogna Asuna et Ayaka en se fusillant du regard

-Moi, je pari 200 ¥ que notre déléguée réussi ! Dit Makie

-Et moi 500 ¥ pour Asuna ! Répondi Yuna

-Pfff, et ça recommence, et moi qui croyait qu'elle avait grandi...rétorqua Évangeline

-Arrêtez Mesdemoiselles !" Hurla Negi

Mais bizarrement, les deux filles s'arrêrent parce que d'habitude l'autre disait que c'était elle etc..

"Oui, Negi !"Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et rigolèrent ensemble.

Makie et Yuna étaient mortifiées, elles ne croyais pas qu'elles étaient aussi complices, mais en même temps, elle se connaissent depuis la maternelle.

"Bien, retournez à vos places !"dit Negi

-De plus en plus bizarre... Rétorqua Évangeline

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteur_ :Voila, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'oubliez pas d'aller commenter, j'accepte toute critique mais pas d'insulte afin d'améliorer mon histoire, je sais que pour l'instant, ça parle de Card Captor Sakura mais la suite est à venir...


	2. Le Livre des Cartes Sacrées

_Ministra Puparum, Chapitre 2_

Aprés ce cours mouvementé, il était déja 16h30, il était temps pour Évangeline d'aller à son club de couture. Quand Évangeline et Chachamaru entrèrent dans la salle, il y avait grand nombre de jeunes filles. Apparement, le club de couture avait déja du succés. Mais notre vampire remarqua une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle décida d'aller la voir.

"Salut, tu est nouvelle ici ?

Comment tu t'appelles ?

En quelle classe est-tu ?

-Oui, je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Sakura et je suis en 3-A.

Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

-Oh, non, rien, c'est parce que c'est bizarre d'avoir une nouvelle tête ici !

_C'est bizarre, je sens quelque chose de magique en elle, en plus, elle a le le même âge que Negi, mais qui cette fille ? _Pensa Évangeline.

-Bon, je te laisse, je dois y aller ! Dit Sakura

-Attends ! Je voudrais te poser une autre question.

-Oui, quoi encore ?

-As-tu des pouvoirs magiques ?

_Mince, mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit !_

-Quoi ?

-Euh, je veux dire...

As-tu des amies ici ?

Si non, je veux bien devenir ton amie, tu sais, je me sens seule ici.

-Oui, j'en ai une, elle s'appelle Thifany, c'est ma meilleure amie !

Mais merci pour ta proposition, tu peux venir quand tu veux !

Bon, bah je te dit, à plus tard !

-Salut !

_Ouf ! Elle n'a rien remarqué, en plus, je voulais pas devenir son amie, je n'en cherche pas, en plus, on dirait une gamine !_

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce club de couture ! Dit la directrice du club

-Bonjour, Sensei ! Répondirent toutes les filles

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre comment coudre !

_Ah, enfin je peux dormir"_

Une heure d'explication plus tard...

-Évangeline, Évangeline ! Appela le professeur

_Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore !_

-Tu ne fais pas ta poupée ?

Tu as écouté les explications ?

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'explications._

-Oui, je sais comment on fait mais excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Très bien, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide, le sujet est sur le tableau.

_Fabriquez quelque chose que vous aimez, qui représente quelque chose pour vous (objet, personnage etc...)_

_Voyons, qu'est ce que je vais bien faire, ah je sais !"_

C'est alors que Évangeline se mit au travail, pendant que les jumelles font n'importe quoi avec l'aiguille, Madoka qui avait quelques difficultés, Ayaka et Chizuru, elles, se débrouillèrent très bien.

Au final, la vampire, ne crée pas une mais deux créations qu'elle a faites elle même, la déléguée et son amie avaient cousu sur une toile, une fleur, précisément une rose, notre pom-pom girl a cousu, un ponpon qu'elle utilise chez les majorettes, les jumelles n'ont rien fait et Sakura et Thifany ont carrément fait une peluche, pas sur toile, mais comme une poupée, en volume avec du coton à l'intérieur et des grandes ailes sur le dos.

Mais en ce qui concerne Évangeline, la directrice du club n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle a fait, elle a fabriqué deux poupées, un peu comme Sakura, ces poupées étaient similaires à Negi et Asuna.

"Pas la peine d'en faire trop, j'avais dit quelque chose sur une toile, pas des vêtements ou des peluches mais c'est très bien réussi, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant.

Et cela représente qui ?

-Cela représente mon professeur principal avec une de mes camarades.

-On dirait Negi et Asuna ! Dit Ayaka

-Pour vous avez choisi ces personnes ? Dit la couturière curieuse

_Oh, ce qu'elle m'énerve cette prof, toujours aussi curieuse..._

-Je les ai choisi parce qu'ils m'inspirent, ils vont très bien ensemble, ils sont toujours ensemble, on dirait un vrai couple.

-Euh, ok, très bien !

Bon, je vois dit, au revoir à tous et à demain !

-Au revoir, sensei !

_Comment elle a évité le sujet, mais heureusement elle ne sait pas ce que ce je manigence. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !"_

Pendant ce temps, nous retrouvons Asuna et Negi dans leur chambre.

"Allez, Aniki, ne soyez pas timide !

Allez lui demandez ! Dit Chamo

-Ouais, mais tu crois qu'elle va accepté ?

-Sûr et certain, allez, vas-y !

-Euh, Asuna-san ?"

Notre jeune rousse était actuellement dans ses pensées, elle souriait mais aperçevant qu'on l'appelait Asuna sursauta et répondi :

"Euh, oui, Negi-bozu ?

-Vous n'aviez pas faim parce que si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller au restaurant avec moi, je vous invite !

-Oui, pourquoi pas, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est avec plaisir que je vienne avec vous. Répondit Asuna souriante

-Superbe, en même temps, je vais vous faire découvrir la nourriture d'Angleterre.

Bon, sinon, vous êtes prête ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps !

-Bon alors, allons-y !

Du côté de Évangeline...

"Pfff, ce qu'elle m'a énervé cet prof, je crois que je vais me désinscrire de ce club !

-Êtes vous sûre, Maîtresse ?

-Oui

-Mais qu'allez vous faire de ces poupées ?

-Et bien, c'est très simple, regarde !

Adéat !" (normalement elle n'a pas fait de pacte mais disons qu'elle en a fait un avec Negi)

Une lumière jallit et c'est alors qu'on retrouve une Évangeline avec un costume élégant violet avec une cape déchiré sur son dos avec une petite poupée robot à côté d'elle.

_Lic Lac La Li Lilac_

_Pupa Anima Vestra Ad Vos Revertatur Vitae Tuae ! (Poupée que ton âme te revienne, que ta vie revienne !)_

_-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar !? Hurla une jeune fille

_Oh, non, c'est pas possible, mais qui est-ce ? Ne serai-ce pas !?_

-Sakura !?

Mais qu'est que tu fait ici ?

-Bah, je me suis perdue, je ne connais pas toute l'école, je te signal !

Et puis, c'est pour ça que tu me parlais de magie, tout à l'heure !

Et qu'est ce que t'ai en train de faire ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'en parlais, avec toi, je sentais juste une puissante aura magique.

Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais ?

-Oui, sinon je ne te dirai rien sur moi ! Dit Sakura en tirant la langue

_Sale gamine !_

-Bon, je suis en train de revivre les poupées que j'ai fait.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Laisse moi finir, tu veux ?

Bon, tu vois ces poupées, j'ai dit que ces poupées ressemblaient à mon professeur et une de mes camarades.

-Oui

-Et bien, approche toi, je vais te le dire à l'oreille...

(_Chuchotements)_

-Ah, ok, je comprends, c'est vraiment très diabolique de votre part, ma chère vampire...

-Oui, je sais mais le dit à personne, cela reste entre toi et moi.

-Oui, oui, promis !

Alors, je me présente, Sakura Kinomoto, je suis une chasseuse de cartes, j'ai ouvert par inadvertance, le livre d'un sorcier appelé Clow, et ça à envoler toutes les cartes magiques, puis j'ai rencontré le gardien du livre sacré qui était autre qu'une peluche avec des ailes qui s'appelait Kerberos, qui a dormi pendant 30 ans, mais il m'a donné des pouvoirs provenant d'une clé magique, avec l'aide de tout ces pouvoirs, je devais retrouver toutes les cartes, mais maintenant que je les ai toutes retrouvés, je suis désormais gardienne de toutes les cartes, il y en a 54 cartes en tout, les plus puissantes sont les cartes élémentaires.

-Ah oui, elle est compliquée ton histoire mais comment tu as fait pour arriver ici ?

-Bah vu, que mon père travaille en tant que professeur d'histoire à une université proche de votre académie, il m'a inscrit ici avec mon amie Thifany pour continuer mes études.

-Ok, et ton amie le sais pour tes pouvoirs ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'elle connait mon secret.

Bon, mais c'est pas tout mais tu me fais un peu visiter ?

-Oui mais après tu me laisse tranquille !

-Oh, mais je croyais que tu cherchais des amies ?

-C'était une blague pour ne parler de la magie.

-Ah ok !

_Heureusement, mon sort a été rapide cette fois, dés que je n'aurait fini avec cette gamine, je vais mettre mon sort en execution..._

-Mon livre, mais où est mon livre avec toutes mes cartes à l'intérieur !

-C'est très important pour toi ?

-Oui, si elles s'échappent, c'est la catastrophe !

-Tu l'as peut-être laisser dans ton dortoir ?

-Oui, peut-être..."

Dans l'académie, quelque part...

Konoka se ballada dans les couloirs, jusqu'a...

"Tiens un livre, mais qu'est ce qui fait par terre ?

Il scintille en plus !"

Notre guérisseuse ouvrit la boîte et elle découvrit des cartes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Oh, il fait tout de suite que je le ramène à mon club de divination."

Elle ramena les cartes et va voir les jeunes filles du club.

"Et les filles, vous connaissez ces cartes ?

-Non, jamais vu nulle part et je ne connait pas non plus ce livre, on dirait qu'il est très rare, va demander à Nodoka, elle connait sûrement.

-Ok, merci, j'y vais de ce pas !"

Elle l'ouvrit, et pris la première carte, cette carte s'appelait la carte du saut.

En regardant la carte, elle prononça :

"Le saut, le saut mais cela signifie quoi ?"

C'est alors qu'une lumière apparaît et une vague de vent poussa la jeune fille.

"Aaaaaahhhh ! "Hurla t'elle

Et la carte disparu, la jeune fille était en panique totale.

"Du calme, Konoka, il ne s'est rien passé, tout est normale. Souffla t-elle

"Konoka !

Tout va bien ?

-Ah tiens, Nodoka, je voulais justement te voir.

-Ça va ?

Je t'ai entendu hurler !

-Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ces cartes, je voulais te chercher pour ça justement, tu pourrais faire une recherche sur ça ?

-Aucun problème, toute façon, c'est mon boulot !

-Merci Nodoka, t'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, j'aime bien faire ce genre de chose, bon allez, à tout à l'heure, je te dirai des nouvelles de ma recherche!

-Ok, à plus tard !

Au restaurant, du côté de Negi et Asuna...

Ils marchèrent tout les deux dans la rue sans dire un mot, c'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent près d'un restaurant occidentale...

Vu que Asuna ne connaîssait les repas occidentaux, Negi commanda pour lui et Asuna .

Arrivant à la table, où étaient assis nos deux héros, Asuna rompt le silence :

"Alors qu'est ce que vous m'avez commandez ?

-C'est une surprise ! Taquina Negi à Asuna

-Quoi !?

-Attend et regarde, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer, je vous le promet."

La rousse avait un regard intrigué et haussa légérement les épaules mais cinq minutes plus tard, la serveuse nous apporta les boissons, Negi de l'eau et Asuna du coca puis ce fut les plats qui arrivent.

Asuna regarda son assiette et apparement elle était satisfaite.

"Hummm, ça à l'air bon, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un ragoût de bœuf avec un assortiment de légumes !

-Et ça ?

-Ce sont des boulettes de viandes que vous pouvez tremper avec cette sauce.

Elle prit une bouchée puis une autre, puis pendant qu'elle mange, voyant qu'elle est la seule à manger, leva son visage pour voir les yeux de Negi, puis rougit, ce fut de même pour Negi mais ne voulant pas qu'elle le remarque, il commença à manger...

Mais notre professeur était impressionné comment Asuna utilisait les couverts occidentaux, c'est alors qu'il prit la parole :

"Vous semblez être plutôt habile avec ces couverts, je pensais que vous avez jamais mangez de la nourriture occidentale.

-Non, je ne me souviens pas, c'est peut-être de ses choses.

-Je pense que oui !

-Euh, Negi ?

-Oui Asuna ?

-Il faut que je vous dise un truc.

-Quoi donc, Asuna-san ?

-Eh bien, c'est à dire que...j'aime toujours Takahata-sensei mais je...je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi aussi. Je...je ne promets rien mais...mais je voudrais savoir si il pouvait y avoir un nous un jour..."

Negi ne s'attendait pas à ses paroles, il était mortifié, il ne savait pas quoi dire...

"Euh...je...Asuna-san !" Dit-il en bagayant et en rougissant

C'est alors que le magicien remarqua quelque chose d'anormal, la façon dont les épaules de la rousse tremblaient légèrment et son visage, il y avait de la joie dans ses yeux, sa main devant sa bouche empêchant le rire de s'échapper.

"Vous savez, Asuna-san, c'est vraiment pas drôle, même si c'est bien que tu plaisantes.

Tant que mon élève et le professeur, il serai inaproprié pour nous d'avoir une relation qui est plus que de l'amitié.

-Oh, mais c'est bon, cela depuis quatre ans qu'on se connaît et vous me sortez toujours ce discours là, avec toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu ensemble ?

-Je suis désolé, Asuna mais je ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet là, j'ai grandi bon sang, si je n'avais pas trouver ce remède de l'immortalité, je suis sûr que vous allez encore me prendre pour un gamin."

Asuna se sentait un peu coupable, il y a une vague de regret à travers ses yeux, c'est alors qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, et aller vers Negi et lui serra dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme rougi à cette étreinte, mais soudain...

"Dring, dring !

-Mon portable, c'est qui encore qui m'appelle ! Grogna t-elle

Allo ?

-Oui, c'est Konoka, où êtes vous ?

-Je suis au restaurant avec Negi, pourquoi ?

-Oh, interessant, un rendez-vous ?

-Konoka, voyons ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime Takahata-sensei !

-Oh, je plaisante, bon, je t'appelle car j'ai trouvé un livre avec des cartes dedans et Nodoka a trouvé quelque chose de surprenant.

-C'est vraiment urgent ?

-Oui et je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise...

-Bon, j'arrive !

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteur_ : Eh oui, ce fut un long chapitre, les amis mais je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir plus d'action et de combat. Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de commentez !


	3. Rencontre entre magiciens

_Magistra Puparum, Chapitre 3 _ :

_Dans le restaurant occidental, du côté d'Asuna et Negi _

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Asuna, qui était à l'appareil ?

-C'était Konoka, il y a une urgence, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a une nouvelle élève est arrivée au lycée, et c'est une magicienne.

Elle a fait tombé un livre avec des cartes mystérieuses et Konoka a ouvert le livre et a fait libérer une carte !

-Mais pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?

-Elle croyais que c'était une carte pour lire l'avenir.

-Je connais ces cartes, ce sont les cartes de Clow, inventé par ce sorcier légendaire, j'en ai un peu appris quand j'étais à l'école de magie, si on les libère toutes ce sera une véritable catastrophe !

Konoka a eu de la chance qu'elle ai fait sortir qu'une seule carte.

Cette nouvelle élève n'est pas une magicienne, c'est tout simplement une chasseuse de cartes, c'est une

descendante de Clow !

-Et qu'est qu'on doit faire ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer, il faut qu'on trouve cette fille, qu'elle nous retrouve cette carte et nous la capture, c'est la seule solution, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

-Apparemment, cette fille a été vu la dernière fois avec Évangeline.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, si elle reste avec elle..."

Puis tout d'un coup, nos deux jeunes héros étaient l'un à l'autre comme un aimant, ils se cognèrent la tête violemment, et se retrouve face à face, leurs visages rougissants.

Mais Asuna ne se laisse pas faire et frappa Negi sur la tête.

"Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, espèce de pervers !

-C'est pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, je n'ai pas bougé, c'est comme si je flottais.

-Ce n'est pas votre magie, j'espère ?

-Non, je vous jure !

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

-À tous les coups, c'est une carte mais laquelle ?

-Je sais pas mais il faut qu'on retrouve cette fille !

-Oui, tu as raison."

Quand ils voulurent partir, Asuna sentit plusieurs paires de yeux qui fixèrent notre jeune couple.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regardez comme ça ! Hurla Asuna

-Mais c'est pas de notre faute, vous avez l'air tellement mignon. Dit un client du restaurant

-Vous avez qu'a regardez ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Dit Asuna encore plus fort

-Doucement Asuna, si ça continue nous allons être expulser du restaurant. Répliqua Negi

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne veux plus retourner ici de toute façon !

Aller, viens Negi, allons-nous en !

-Euh, ok, j'arrive ! "

Les personnes du restaurant étaient surpris mais ils retournèrent à leur activité habiuelle.

Tandis que Negi, lui, était rouge comme une tolate, fut déçu de la réaction d'Asuna, mais il oublie l'incident du restaurant...

_De retour à Mahora Académy, Asuna et Negi :_

La route pour aller à Mahora Académy était silencieuse mais Asuna rompit le silence...

"N'oubliez pas Negi, ce qui s'est passé au restaurant doit rester entre nous.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Asuna, je le dirai à personne. Dit Negi"

C'est la fin de la journée et aussi la fin des clubs et c'était le week-end, tout les élèves rentrèrent chez eux...

Pendant que Asuna et Negi rentrèrent à l'Académie, la jeune fille vit une silhouette famillière...

-Évangeline, viens ici, il faut que je te parle ! Cria Asuna

-Quoi, encore, gamine !

-Eh, ne me traite pas de gamine, d'abord, tu t'es vu toi ?

Je te rappelle que je suis née avant toi !

-Je ne parle de ton âhge mais plûtot de ta mentalité.

-Grrr, elle m'énerve celle-là !

-Tu sais que j'ai tout le temps raison, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Avoue que c'est toi qui nous a attiré l'un et l'autre au restaurant.

-Attirer ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

_Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je n'ai rien fait avec mes poupées..._

-Alors, c'est quoi ces poupées qui nous ressemblent, tu as mis un sort à ses deux poupées pour nous jouer un mauvais tour, pas vrai ? En plus, c'est toi qui a les pouvoirs pour contrôler les poupées.

-Les poupées ? J'ai fais juste ça pour vois aider !

-En quoi, ça peut nous aider, explique moi !

-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est de ma faute ! Dit une voix plus enfantine

-Sakura ?

-Sakura ? Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle élève ?

-Oui, c'est moi

-Alors explique moi en quoi c'est de ta faute.

-J'ai un livre très précieux et j'ai pas fait attention qu'il est tombé et...et quelqu'un l'a ouvert et a laissé échapper une carte.

-Tu sais comment s'appelle cette carte ?

-Oui, c'est la carte du saut, elle prend le contrôle de n'importe quel objet et en faire ce qu'il veut, dans certains cas très rare, elle peut s'introduire dans n'importe quel être vivant, et elle peut en prendre plusieurs. Aussi si son possesseur à cette carte, il peut sauter à une vitesse impressionante.

Ça veut dire que elle peut être en vous ou soit dans ces poupées si vous vous êtes attirés.

Malheureusement, si elle est en vous, je ne pourrais pas enlever cette carte, je ne peux que sur des objets, il y a une seule solution, mais elle vous permettra de posséder cette carte.

-Et vous pouvez essayer sur cette poupée ?

Oui, bien sûr, si la carte est dans ces poupées."

_Carte de Clow, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !_

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, la formule n'eut aucun effet.

"Et alors ? Répliqua Asuna

-Bah, rien, ça veut dire que la carte est en vous !

-Attendez, attendez ! Ajouta Negi

Il peut y avoir une autre explication, la magie d'Évangéline qu'il y a dans ces poupées peuvent bloquer la formule de Sakura.

-Oui, ça peut être ça mais elle peut être en vous, et on ne peut pas voir tant que vous n'avez pas essayé.

-Essayer quoi ? Dit Asuna

-De vous embrasser, c'est la seule chose qui brise le sort.

-QUOI !?" Crièrent en cœur Negi et Asuna

Cela n'a pas empêcher à Évangéline de rire

"Bien joué, Sakura ! Dit Évangeline

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour mon plan

-Ah, je vois, de rien, Éva !

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Dit Évangeline à Asuna et Negi

-Attendez, c'est pas si facile que ça ! Répliqua Negi

-Oh, arrêtez, vous vous êtes embrassé plein de fois pendant notre aventure !

-Bon, si c'est ainsi, pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi ! Dit Asuna"

C'est alors que nos deux tourteraux se rapprocha lentement, Asuna fermant ses yeux se prépara à recevoir un baiser mais...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Dit une voix étrangère

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà, fin du chapitre 3, je sais que j'ai été absente pendant beaucoup de temps, désolé mais j'avais beaucoup de contrôle cette semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plu, laissez des commentaires. Le prochain chapitre sortira dans 2 ou 3 jours.


End file.
